Irónico, ¿no es así?
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: La barandilla que rodea el balcón no es muy alta. Doy otro vistazo hacia los esposos. Y cruzo la puerta.


_**Capítulo único**_

 _ **Irónico, ¿no es así?**_

Hago una marcada mueca de desagrado.

— ¡Esto está amargo! — Me quejo.

Mila ríe ante mi queja, y, negando con la cabeza, me extiende su copa.

— Toma, seguro esta te gusta, es una bebida dulce, para los bebés como tú.

— No soy ningún bebé, vieja. — Frunciendo el ceño, siseo en su dirección. — Tengo 18 años.

— Sí, y casi nula experiencia en cuanto a borracheras se trata.

Chasqueo la lengua, — despertar abrazando el retrete puede resultar divertido para ti, pero no entra en mi definición de diversión, anciana.

— ¡Eso solo ocurrió una vez! — Ella chilla, poniéndose casi tan colorada como su cabello. — ¡Georgi y tú tienen que dejar de sacar el tema a colación cada que se les presenta la oportunidad!

— No cuentes con ello. — Digo con una media sonrisa, — hiciste demasiadas cosas estúpidas esa noche, es tu culpa.

Mila infla las mejillas, y gruñe. Deja su copa en la mesa, muy cerca del filo.

— Voy a bailar. — Indica, y se aleja a buen paso.

Ruedo los ojos, y me río por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, conforme la veo alejarse, mi ánimo decae una vez más.

Suspiro, frustrado.

 _Mierda._

Si tan solo Beka estuviera aquí, todo sería, por mucho, más fácil de manejar.

Miro de reojo hacia la copa, con el líquido azulino en su interior, que Mila dejó.

Miro el interior de mi copa, con un líquido calor carmesí.

Encojo los hombros, dejo mi copa de lado y tomo la de Mila, llevándomela a los labios.

El sabor me golpea en la lengua, y lo siento dulce, en efecto, pero al tragar me doy con la sorpresa de que se ha vuelto ácido.

No me disgusta.

Y hay muchas más copas llenas con la misma bebida.

¿Por qué no puedo emborracharme un poco en el aniversario de bodas de un par de idiotas?

No sé cuántas horas han pasado, tampoco sé cuántas copas bebí, dejé de contar después de la octava.

Sonreír se ha vuelto considerablemente más fácil.

Veo alrededor, buscando algún rastro de pelo rojo.

¿Dónde se ha metido la vieja?

Bufo, y decido dejar el lado de la larga mesa a rebosar de distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas de distintos colores, para encontrarla.

Me tambaleo nada más dar un paso, pero no me caigo, faltaría más.

Doy otro paso, un tercero, un cuarto. Hipeo. Un quinto y un sexto. Estoy por irme de bruces al séptimo, pero un par de brazos me rodean por la cintura, estabilizándome.

Levanto la mirada.

Arrugo la nariz.

— Suéltame, viejo.

— Yurio. — Viktor sonríe, pero noto que está sorprendido. — ¿Cuánto bebiste?

— No lo suficiente para olvidar cómo poner un pie delante del otro — aunque casi. — Suéltame, te dije.

El viejo se ríe, pero sacude la cabeza en una negativa.

— Yo creo que no.

Enarco una ceja, y dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, al verme alzado en brazos al segundo siguiente.

— ¡Viktor! — Grito, furioso, mareado, y todavía jodidamente triste.

— ¡Ah! — _O_ _h, no_. Esa exclamación de sorpresa solo puede pertenecer a una maldita persona.

— ¡Yuri! — Viktor aclara la duda que nunca formulé.

Yuri Katsuki se nos acerca, enfundado en el elegante terno blanco, muy similar al que porta Viktor.

Es su primer aniversario de bodas, ¿qué se puede esperar?

En definitiva nadie espera que el padrino de uno de los novios, del cerdo, que soy yo, se embriague al punto de apenas poder caminar, que el otro novio llegue en su rescate, lo alce, y luego llegue el novio restante, sonriente y curioso.

Seguro tampoco esperan que el padrino del novio de cabello negro esté perdida y absolutamente enamorado de este último.

Hola, sorpresas.

Entrecierro los ojos en dirección de Yuri Katsuki, sin dejar de patalear en busca de mi libertad.

— ¡Bájame, anciano!

— Yuri, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Por supuesto, el cerdo asiente.

— Yurio, ¿no quieres ir a recostarte un rato?

— No. —Espeto.

— Mañana prepararé Katsudon si accedes.

 _Qué truco tan sucio._

— Bien, pero solo un rato.

Yuri Katsuki sonríe, una vez más, y asiente.

Dejo de patalear, y el par de estúpidos esposos camina lado a lado, yo en brazos del más viejo de ellos.

* * *

Abro los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué hora es?

Tengo la cabeza embotada, pero no me detengo a pensar en nada.

Pateo lejos las sábanas que cubren mi cuerpo, y me calzo las botas que no recuerdo haberme quitado.

No me detengo a revisar la hora.

Mi celular queda abandonada sobre la cómoda de la habitación, junto a la cama.

Camino a paso rápido, pese al molesto palpitar en mis sienes.

Y, tras unos minutos interminables, llego a la perfectamente iluminada sala.

Y los veo.

Viktor y Yuri se toman de la mano, y agradecen a cada persona que se les acerca, con múltiples cajas de diferentes tamaños envueltas en papel de colores.

Distingo el papel de _animal print_ que envuelve mi regalo en la cima de la pila que sigue y seguirá creciendo.

Sonrió.

Observo los sonrientes rostros de la pareja.

Esa estúpida pareja.

Ese estúpido viejo Nikiforov.

Ese aún más estúpido cerdo.

Aprieto los puños.

Y la tristeza regresa.

Ese cerdo que debería ser mío...

Chasqueo la lengua, y niego mi propio pensamiento.

Una brisa me golpea por un lado, provocando que me erice, y voltee en esa dirección.

Veo uno de los tantos ventanales que dan pase a uno de los balcones, entreabierto.

Estamos en un séptimo piso.

Me acerco, y empujo un poco la puerta de vidrio.

La barandilla que rodea el balcón no es muy alta.

Doy otro vistazo hacia los esposos.

Y cruzo la puerta.

Me acerco a la baranda, y apoyo las manos. Está fría, y la sensación helada me arranca un suspiro.

Sonrío.

— Es tan estúpido. — Expreso en voz alta.

Y no vuelvo a abrir la boca en largos minutos.

La luna brilla, llena, en su punto más alto.

Así que, con relativa facilidad, trepo a la barandilla.

Asomo la mirada ligeramente hacia abajo.

Y no puedo ver el suelo.

Es solo oscuridad.

 _Podría..._

— Mala idea.

Me tenso en mi lugar, cuando pude solo avanzar.

Un paso es todo lo que necesito.

— Piensa en esto: Si te suicidas, lastimarás de forma irreparable a muchas personas.

 _Lo sé._

 _Lo sé, por eso_ _quiero_ _hacerlo_ _._

— ¿Y a ti, qué más te da?

— A mi me da lo mismo.

 _Cuánta honestidad._

— Pero me importa mucho una de las personas a las que herirías.

— ¿Una?

— Una en especial.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo amo.

Y eso es lo que me impulsa a girar la cabeza.

Christophe Giaccometi, el suizo mejor amigo del estúpido anciano, está de pie, con una copa de vino tinto entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Me sonríe.

— ¿A quién? — Pregunto, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia, — ¿a cuál de los dos?

— Viktor. — Es todo lo que responde.

Claro.

— ¿Vas a bajar de ahí?

— No. — Gruño.

— Entonces yo me acercaré.

— No se te ocurra.

— ¿Chicos? — Christophe y yo giramos la cabeza hacia la puerta del ventanal. — ¿Qué está pasando?

Se trata de Phichit Chulanont, de Tailandia, el mejor amigo, de quién debería estar conmigo, del aún más estúpido cerdo.

— Yuri Plisetsky piensa suicidarse.

— ¿En serio?

 _No, estoy aquí de pie porque quiero tocar la luna._

— ¿A ustedes dos qué mierda más les da? — Escupo, — es mi decisión.

Phichit se me queda viendo, y sonríe.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— ¿Qué? — Chris y yo decimos al mismo tiempo.

Phichit ríe.

— ¿Puedo subir ahí y lanzarme al vacío contigo?

Me encuentro totalmente perplejo.

— ¿Por qué querrías _tú_ hacer algo así?

Phichit ríe otra vez.

— No es agradable ver a la persona que amas en brazos de otro.

El corazón se me detiene por un segundo.

— ¿Quién?

— Eso no—

— ¿Quién? — Demando.

— Yuri. — Phichit abre un poco los ojos, — Katsuki.

Y, entonces, yo me río.

— Esto es ridículo.

— Y que lo digas. — Confirma Christophe.

— ¿Entonces eso es un no? — Insiste Phichit.

— Joder no. — Salto de regreso a la seguridad del balcón, y me dirijo al interior del salón. — Aún no veo la reacción del par de idiotas ante el presente que les compré.

— Es cierto. — Comenta Chris tras de mi, siguiéndome. — Necesito saber qué opinan del mío.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que amarán el mío! — Y Phichit continúa tras Christophe.

Estuve a punto de rendirme.

Y otro par de imbéciles me salvó.

 _Irónico, ¿no es así?_


End file.
